


The first playhouse

by Earako



Category: Paul shapera - Fandom, Shaperaverse
Genre: Angst, Bad things happen to baby postie Raven, M/M, Pre-Relationship, again shout out to J.D Phoenix on the NADS for the wings au, and thanks to the server for enabling my angst ideas, mention of abandonment issues, that it just angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earako/pseuds/Earako
Summary: David had yet to tame his wings and it's getting on everyone's nerves. Especially Lloyd. See, here's the thing. There was already a cocktail of depression, anxiety, and abandonment issues brewing in his head and the thought of being kicked out of the playhouse scared David. So, what better way to deal with that fear than to leave before you hurt anyone else (and before they can hurt you)
Relationships: Lloyd Allen/Raven | David Adams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The first playhouse

**Author's Note:**

> I anticipate at least one person will come for my head because of this. Come at me. Also as per usual I'm probably not going to notice typos until after I post this so if you get to this early, apologies.

David’s wings refused to be tamed despite his best efforts. A shame really, since he could practically feel the patience of the playhouses residents grow thinner and thinner at his accidental acts of arson. The tent, stage equipment, clothing, nothing was spared from David’s flaming wings. And as much as he'd bluster about being the best showman the playhouse ever had…

It was a weak excuse. The only excuse in fact, at David’s disposal. He knew that if- or was it when? No, no for now it’s if- if the other post-humans grew tired of his incompetence, well. He liked the remaining amount of sanity he had at the moment and would very much appreciate not going completely insane in the meta-verse. He’s heard tales of the other post-humans experiences with mind-numbing, sense ripping, all-consuming insanity that took days to recover from. Compared to their flowering, Raven’s was rather tame. Sure, it was sparked by an all-encompassing emotional, mental, and physical breakdown but at least he had the mind to process the pain and mind break. And he had- no, no, no past tense yet he still has the playhouse. For now.

David knew he was on thin ice. It was only through the intervention of Jill and Asha that kept him from being booted out into the merciless abyss they traversed through and inhabited. Time after time they came to his defence, much to his chagrin at being coddled as if he were a child. Still, he was grateful for their kindness nonetheless, but he feared soon they too would tire of cleaning up after his mess.

The tightrope David trod on was dangerously close to snapping. Perhaps Lloyd had a point. Perhaps the playhouse wasn’t the right place for David, who’s to say he couldn't find a nice narrative to settle down in? Yes, he'd still have to deal with hearing and seeing numerous other narratives while he himself lived in one; it was doable though.

...would it be safer?

Perhaps not. He came to the playhouse for a reason after all. Something pulled him towards it, something that had to do with him flowering and needing to master his abilities. From what he’s observed so far the Playhouse is the safest place for people like him. The problem though is that he wasn’t very safe for the playhouse.

All because of his wings. His cursed, damnable wings. It just wasn’t fair! Lloyd had phoenix wings for goodness sake and he didn’t go around setting things ablaze, unintentional though it may be. David was a damn walking hazard and everyone would soon grow to abandon him just like-

Just like…

Just like in his own narrative. Just like the flings he had, like his job, like his entire thrice-damned life.

David's low growl turned into a loud yet short scream. He couldn’t take it anymore. The self-pity, the fear of abandonment, the anger. He needed to leave before he hurt anyone else (and before they hurt him, his mind supplied unhelpfully). David raced out of the tent and leaped up into the air, his wings unfurling in all their flaming glory. He stayed in the air for less than a minute before he dived down, down, and spiralled away from the playhouse.

-/-

Lloyd jumped at the yell that tore its way through the air. He heard feet rushing outside and panicked voices talking over one another. Slamming down his papers he raced out of the section of the tent that served as his office and was met with the sight of his fellow post-humans huddled around the edge of the platform serving as their temporary home.

"What is the meaning of this?!" He demanded. Jill, pale in the face, pointed a trembling finger towards the ledge. Beside her, Micheal said, "The newbie! He left! Crazy kid-”

“He’s technically older than you-”

“Shut it, Asha, the kid just jumped and swan dived into the metaverse!"

"He what?!" Lloyd cried, rushing to the edge of the playhouse’s platform. He saw the familiar figure of David plummeting further and further away from them. He cursed. The blasted idiot, what was he thinking?! What could possibly possess him to-

Oh.

Right.

Newly flowered. Damnit he should have-ugh too late that ships already sailed. 

"Watch the playhouse!" Lloyd ordered, taking a running leap and unfurling his own wings, racing after David. If the other playhouse members said anything Lloyd didn’t hear it. Only one thought occupied his mind. David wouldn't get away from them (him specifically) so easily.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Like whatcha read? I'm over @Earako on tumblr if ya wanna chat


End file.
